Looking Closer
by KentaroMint
Summary: He was the arrogant but handsome blind boy. She was his shy and quiet admirer. Sending him poems were enough for her, but he was determined to find out who his mysterious admirer was. By hook or by crook. SakuSasuHina


Title: Looking Closer  
Author: Fujiwara  
Beta Reader: None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Swearing  
Chapter WC: 638  
Story WC: 638  
First Written: July 4, 2009  
Last Edited: July 4, 2009  
Posted: July 4, 2009

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kinomoto.

Summary: He was the arrogant but handsome blind boy. She was his shy and quiet admirer. Sending him poems were enough for her, but he was determined to find out who his mysterious admirer was. By hook or by crook.

---------------------------------------------------

**Looking Closer**

Prologue

_The First_

---------------------------------------------------

I envied a lot of people. I envied my friends because they all had boyfriends. I envied that girl in art class because she was so good. I envied that girl in my piano lessons because she was a natural. I envied those girls who could walk up to _any_ guy and strike up an interesting conversation that could lead from one thing to another. I envied those people who didn't need glasses to be able to see what was right in front of them.

But it was Haruno Sakura who I envied the most.

She wasn't popular. She wasn't a prep. She wasn't a cheerleader. She was … _normal_.

But it was her whom Sasuke decided to befriend.

I've known Sasuke for a long time. Ever since middle-school when he just moved here. I was the first person he talked to when he stepped foot in school. I was the first person to see him as an average guy with not-so-average looks. I was the first person who _tried_ to befriend him.

I was the first person to have a crush on him.

When he was introduced to everyone, I could tell from my classmates' reaction that he was going to have a _lot_ of admirers.

He did. But that was only for a few seconds.

After our teacher informed us that Sasuke was blind, many of the girls lost their not-so-platonic feelings for him and began treating him like a lost puppy. The boys took it upon themselves to protect him from the clutches of girls who felt the need to coddle him because of his disability. They treated him like they would any guy.

He liked that, I could tell.

Middle-school flew past us like a breeze and before I knew it, we were seniors. Sasuke and his friends rose up to the rank of 'Kings' and my friends and I remained somewhere in the middle with occasional moments of fame.

Sasuke never had a girlfriend. _But _there _were_ rumors that he had slept with this girl and that. I don't know if they were true or not and frankly I couldn't care less. What bothered me was the never-ending speculation that Sasuke and Sakura were … _friends with benefits_.

I have a feeling that their not. Sasuke had his morals and Sakura had her pride.

Sakura had moved here from Japan in our sophomore year. Despite the fact that she was a bit of a smartass and a little too honest, she was friendly enough. She talked normally; like English was her first language but there were times when she didn't know the meaning of one or two words used in one sentence.

I envied the fact that she just laughed it off whenever that happened.

Despite being labeled as 'the new girl', she was able to make friends easily enough. It _probably_ had something to do with the fact that she became Sasuke's lab partner in chemistry. The rest, as they say, is history.

I _wasn't_ in any of his classes that year.

I know right? What horrible luck.

"Hyuuga," our History teacher drawled. "Is my class synonymous to nap time?"

A few people snickered. I struggled to keep my composure.

"N-no sir."

"Is History and _drooling_," he raised his eyebrows and stared pointedly at the corner of my mouth. "Related in any way?"

"Not unless you're a weirdo that's into _ancient_ artifacts," somebody whispered behind me.

"I believe I was talking to Ms. Hyuuga and not you, Mr. Inuzuka."

"Sorry sir."

"Ms. Hyuuga."

"Yes sir?" I felt like I was going to war.

"Were you paying any attention?"

I fidgeted under everyone's stare. "Yes I was, sir."

"Were you?"

"Yes."

Professor Simmons' eyes narrowed.

"Detention, Ms. Hyuuga," he said, just as the bell rang. "I do _not_ appreciate my students lying to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I've run out of story ideas so I decided to try my luck with a classic. I don't know if I'll be able to finish this one but I _will_ try my best. My goal right now is to find out if I can write stories.

Despite what my friends say, I still think that my one-shots _suck_. And even though no one has rudely criticized me yet, I'm pretty sure someone will. As it is, every time I see a review alert, my heart rate speeds up and I feel like I'm on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

Don't hesitate to criticize me though, because that's what I'm looking for. On that note, why don't you be kind enough to give me a review?


End file.
